Just the Thought of It
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Clary is a young successful novelist who is suffering from writer's block. Every summer their family spends two weeks at their grandmother's beach house. There is one person she is dreading to see—Jace, her former crush and her stepfather's cousin. Jace is a famous musician who is having trouble making new music. Can they help each other with their current lack of inspiration? AH.
1. Writer's Block

**Hi, guys! I've been away for too long and I'm sorry for not updating Fais Voir. Things became pretty hectic and because I haven't had the chance to write anything for the story in such a long time, I was kind of lost and as for now, it's on hiatus. Anyway, I'm on a break from uni, so now I have more time to write. I missed writing fanfics so much. :)**

 **I wanted to write something light, fun, and fluffy so here it goes. Another thing, this story is not going to contain lots of chapters, maybe 15 chaps max. Updates will be every other day.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of It**

 **Chapter 1 – Writer's Block**

I was always easily drawn to good writing, be it books, poetry, essays, or even song lyrics. I developed my love for books even before I could read. I would beg my parents to read me tons of bedtime stories every night. I used to have a collection of fairy tale books which was now passed to my little sister, Louise.

I decided that I wanted to become a writer when I was in third grade and since then, I did everything that would help me in chasing my biggest dream. I joined workshops and read mountains of books. I even became the editor-in-chief of the school papers to the high school and college I went to.

Writing gave me an escape from my crazy life. I was able to create worlds where I could control everything. I was free to decide what would happen to people. It was amazing and liberating. Since I was one of the world's biggest introverts, it was where I poured everything I couldn't say verbally. I wasn't even ashamed to say that I only had few really close friends and most of the time I liked being to myself.

At the age of 22, I, Clary Fray had published my own best-selling novel. I never imagined it would happen so fast. I tried submitting _Summer Rain_ , my first novel to two known publishing houses and both called me after two weeks. I signed a contract with PL Publishing House. They said that they fell in love with how easily I could sway readers with my words. They said they were easily drawn to my story and the mix of romance and mystery kept their hearts beating and wanting for more.

Summer Rain was about a man, Kyle who fell in love with a girl he knew nothing about. He dud not even know her real name so he just called her Berry since she was grabbing strawberries from his fridge the first time he caught her sneaking into his house. Well, that girl was an undercover agent who had to protect Kyle from people who wanted to kill him for something that his parents did even before he was born. They had to travel to Spain where he was safe from the killers before they find out about his identity. The book ended with them parting ways since the bad guys found where Kyle was. Berry had to lead them into a completely different direction so Kyle would be safe.

Three months ago I finished my book tour around US and Europe. Everything was going so well with my life. I mean, I had a job that I loved and I just moved in to my new apartment in New York. I was even told that my novel might be adapted into a movie if it continued to be successful for the next two years.

I just have one problem, well, a big one. It was a writer's worst enemy and nightmare—writer's block. The same thing would happen every day. I would try to write a chapter, finish a couple of hundred words and then I would scrap it because it sucked. Two months ago, I knew where I wanted this book to be heading. I already planned what would happen for each chapter, but when I start typing, I just start feeling off. It wasn't like the old times where I was always excited when writing and I would only stop when I had to go to the bathroom or if I was really hungry.

Right now, I was getting ready to try and write again. I just had an amazing breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and green tea. I'd been eating a lot more, but Mom said I looked like I lost weight. I wore a comfortable over-sized, over-worn shirt, pulled my red locks into a messy bun, and wore my thick glasses that made my green eyes look dull. I sat on my desk and let my fingers lightly tap the keyboard, a weird mannerism when I was trying to think.

I hadn't talked to anyone about my writer's block because I was ashamed and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Sometimes it did feel like they were always expecting good output from me and it was adding up to the stresss and pressure I was feeling. They would probably blame my lack of inspiration from my recent break-up with my two-year boyfriend.

Yes, this shy girl who always had her nose buried in a book and studied almost 24/7 managed to get a boyfriend in college. Who knew, right? My older brother and younger sister always swore that I would never get into a relationship because I was too focused on my goals. My parents were even kind of worried that I never showed interest in boys in high school while all my other friends are dating and I was all alone locked up in my room on weekends. My parents were never really strict and supported us in what we wanted to do. They were quirky, fun, and talkative, same as my siblings so there was a time where I wondered if I was really not adopted. I was the boring girl who never got into trouble and always did what was right.

My ex-boyfriend, Raphael and I met in my World Literature class, beginning of junior year. Not only was he handsome and smart, he was the only person I met that was as passionate with writing as I was. We could relate with each other and he made me talk more than I usually did because there was just so much to talk about. We even add quotations from our favorite authors in our conversations from time to time. We were really close friends first before he asked me to go out with him which really shocked me because I thought he preferred much prettier girls, the ones who didn't wear thick glasses and as attractive as him.

Our relationship, for my opinion was too good to be true. I was afraid that any moment, I would wake up and everything would just be a dream. He was the guy that I've always dreamed of and the one I'd gladly bring over to my parents. I didn't feel like myself when I was with him, but at the same time I was. I felt carefree and I was more open to trying new things. I was more inspired to write and he was the first to read the chapters of Summer Rain which he also proofread.

He was really happy for me when I got published, but I saw a tinge of disappointment and envy in his eyes when I told him. It was too easy for me, I think and too hard for him since he had submitted to so many publishing houses yet none called him.

Things take turn for the worse when I started touring which was also when he just got a job in _True Circle_ , a famous lifestyle magazine. We were both busy all the time and barely talked. Usually we talked twice or thrice a week, but there was a time where I couldn't reach him for two weeks. When we finally had the chance to talk, all we did was argue and I couldn't even remember what it was about.

I came home two days early and decided to surprise him at work. That was when I saw him leaving the building, holding hands with a very attractive woman who would pass for a supermodel. She had blonde locks which she probably had done in a salon, she didn't look like she was wearing a lot of makeup, but her skin looked flawless, she probably goes to the gym regularly, and she was tall, almost as tall as Raphael.

I stood awkwardly a few feet from them, just staring without them noticing. Maybe I wasn't really worth having a second glance at with my crappy clothes and maybe messy hair. I remember feeling numb, but also freaking angry. I didn't know how and when I started walking to where there was and when I was near enough, I slapped a surprised Raphael on the cheek as hard as I could. I just said, "We're over" and then I ran away, tears streaming down my face. He didn't even chase after me nor apologized.

When a person was too good to be true, then he probably wasn't showing you who he really was. Until now, months later, the jerk still hadn't said a word to me.

Thirty minutes later after staring at my blank document on my laptop, I found myself online shopping. See, now I was also easily distracted with the littlest things. I was shopping for new clothes and books which helped with my stress.

My phone which I forgot was on my lap started vibrating and ringing which made me jump and almost made me fall on my chair. The caller would just be either my family or Simon my best-est friend.

It was my mom.

"Hi, Mom," I answered, not realizing that I just let out a breath I was holding.

"Dear, are you alright? Is something wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Nah, I was just writing," I lied.

"Oh, am I disturbing you? I'm sorry, but I'm just wondering what time you'll be home tomorrow?"

 _Tomorrow? Why do I need to be there tomorrow?_

"I'm sorry, Mom, but what's happening again tomorrow?" I asked, embarrassed.

I haven't gone home in months and I couldn't remember if we made plans the last time I was there. I was sure it was no one's birthday, though.

"Clary, we're going on a holiday with the rest of the family. We do this every year, I can't believe you forgot." She was clearly disappointed.

It all came to me then. It was time for our yearly trip to my grandmother's beach house in California, just an hour away from home. Well, Grandma Sis wasn't technically mine and Sebastian's real grandmother, but she still loved us dearly. She was Uncle Luke's, my stepfather's mother. My real father died when I was three because of lung cancer. Mom remarried when I was eight and Sebastian was eleven. They had our baby sister Louise three years after they were married. Uncle Luke—Dad treated us like his own children and he was the best father I could ever ask for.

"I'm sorry again, I really really am. I'll start packing now and I'll text you what time I'll arrive tomorrow," I said. I needed to go home first since Dad liked us to be just in one car when we go there so we were taking his van.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you."

"Love you, Mom."

And then she hung up. I rushed back to my browser and tried to buy a plane ticket to LA for tomorrow.

Thankfully, I was able to book a flight though it was scheduled five in the morning which sucked because I wasn't the morning kind, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

I shut down my laptop as it was already afternoon and I still accomplished nothing. I went to my room and got my suitcase from under my bed. I started packing random summer clothes on it and an hour later, I was done. I had my travel toiletries bag from when I was on tour so I just tossed it inside the suitcase before zipping it close.

I remembered being really excited, even more than Christmas when this time of the year came. I liked being at the beach, especially there at Grandma's because there was hardly ever people so it was just us. I couldn't wait to read my new books while listening to the waves crash on the shore. It was one of my most favorite things ever.

The whole family would be there including Dad's siblings Aunt Jenny and Uncle Toby with their children, and also some of his cousins. Gosh, that was one thing I wasn't much looking forward to. Yes, everyone was nice and I was even close to my cousins, but there was one person that I was dreading to see.

Jace Herondale.

He was one of Dad's cousins who was only four years older than me and he refused to be called _uncle_. I might or might not also have a slight—okay huge crush on him when I was in high school. I was drawn to good writing that was why I was attracted to him. He wrote very good lyrics, no wonder he was quite known in the entertainment industry now. I was amazed with how he incorporated his wonderful words with music which he, also himself made. That man was really talented.

Jace was also really attractive. He had shoulder length almost gold looking blonde hair which he had in a bun most of the time. He had weird deep gold colored orbs with thick lashes I was jealous of, full rosy lips, and a perfectly angled face. He was also tall giving him the right to call me 'Shortie Clary' as I barely reached his shoulders. I was also the shortest in the family except from the children.

One summer before my senior year in high school, we got really close. I even helped him with a few songs and he taught me how to play the ukulele which was surprisingly easy. Within two days, I was quite good at it. He also tried teaching me how to play the guitar, but I thought my fingers were too short for its six strings.

Dianne, Aunt Jenny's daughter found out that I had a crush on Jace from reading my journal. That nosy bitch, I still hadn't forgiven her. For some unknown reason, she hated me. She told Jace, she even showed him my journal and the one I wrote from the summer before telling how I was so excited to see my unforbidden crush. I even wrote there a short story of what could've happened if we weren't 'related'. The story wouldn't have been really embarrassing if it didn't contain kissing—tons of it.

How did I know it was Dianne? My brother told me. Not only my annoying cousin knew, but also my dear brother. Sebastian promised never to tell anyone and he would do anything so Dianne would shut up. Up to now, it was still the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Jace changed after that. He didn't talk to me as much and it was just really awkward so I just avoided him at all costs. The rest of the summer, I just stayed in my room reading fictional books hoping I could get lost in different worlds where anything was possible and the girl always ended up with the guy she liked.

* * *

 **The publishing house, magazine, and all the other characters like the relatives were just made up.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Should I continue the story?**

 **Please leave a review, even just a short one. I want to see your opinion on the first chap. Thanks. :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **\- Ishi :)**


	2. Heavy

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chap.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of It**

 **Chapter 2 – Heavy**

"We're here!" Louise announced rather excitedly, waking me up.

For a second, I was confused and had no idea what time it was or where I was. It wasn't helping that my head was pounding.

I didn't know how I managed to fall asleep on the way to Grandma's because drives with my family meant singing 90's songs to the top of our lungs and endless chatters. I was still a bit jet lagged. I didn't sleep that much in the plane which was excruciating since the man who sat beside me hadn't showered for weeks. Even with a mask covering my nose, the smell still couldn't be concealed. I could still remember the pitiful look that a flight attendant gave me when she went to ask us if we needed anything and the fumes managed to make their way to her nose.

I looked outside the window just as our car pulled off and I saw the huge white house where I would be spending the next two weeks. The place had barely changed, maybe it had been repainted. It was hard to tell since it was already dark. In front of it was the sea which was quite calm and inviting. Maybe I should try to work by the beach tomorrow.

"Clary, come on!" my sister took my hand and tried to drag me outside the car, forgetting that I still had my seatbelt on.

I unbuckled the seatbelt and got out. I was greeted by the warm summer air. Dad was already busy unloading stuff from the back. Everyone had so many things with them except from me. I was dragging my heavy suitcase where I forced everything to fit since I didn't want to carry another bag. I also had my shoulder bag where my laptop and iPad were. There was the possibility that I might run out of clothes, but I could always go shopping and I was sure Louise would be happy to tag along.

Grandma was waiting for us on the doorstep. She was already 85, but she was still strong and she looked younger than her age. Her gray hair was in a braided bun and was wearing her floral apron. She gave us warm hugs and asked us how we were doing while all of us were walking our way inside the huge house.

This was the kind of beach house that you would see featured in magazines. It had a modern yet homey feeling to it. The walls were decorated with expensive paintings both landscapes and portraits, and there were also photographs of the family. The furniture were picked by Uncle Toby's wife who was an interior designer. Grandma had two maids, Angie and Leah to tidy the place since she would never be able to do it herself. You could literally get lost if it was your first time here.

This wasn't just a house, this was a mansion grandpa had made for the family to gather in. I never had the chance to meet him since he died even before Mom and Dad met, but based from stories I've heard, he was a family-oriented and hardworking man. He came from a poor family, but he did everything so he could give his family the best life. It was important for him that his children did not experience hunger and discomfort like he did.

As we walked farther to the house, I could already hear the voices of our relatives from the kitchen.

Since we were the last one to arrive, everyone was already there. When we passed by the kitchen and they saw us, we were enveloped into even more hugs. I immediately noticed that there was someone missing since that person usually played music while everyone was prepping. The kitchen was huge, pristine and modern. It was complete with all the equipment a chef could dream of since Grandma used to be one when she was younger. At her age, her cooking was still the best I'd ever tasted and it was also one of the reasons I looked forward to spending summer here.

"Clary! Congratulations on your novel, I didn't know you were that good in writing! Jocelyn mentioned over the phone that you toured around US and Europe," Aunt Jenny said and I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not. Her high-pitched voice was making it hard for me to resist a cringe, but I successfully did.

I forced a smile and said, "Thanks Aunt Jenny. It had been a really amazing experience."

"My friends and I are obsessed with your books. It's so mysterious and action-packed. I was left hanging on the last part, though! When's the sequel going up? Don't worry if details are confidential, I swear I won't tell anyone. You're awesome! Can you sign my copy later?" Hans, Uncle Toby's fourteen-year-old son said eagerly.

Behind Hans was Dianne who rolled her eyes at what he said. I played it cool and ignored her. She wasn't going to ruin my vacation ever again.

"Thanks, Hans. I'm glad you and your friends loved it. I'm still working on the sequel so I'm not yet sure when it's going out and yes, I'll gladly sign your copy. You can go to our room anytime you like," I replied with a smile. It always warmed my heart when I hear people loved my work, it made all my hard work and sleepless nights worth it.

Grandma placed her hands on my shoulders and looked at me from head to toe. She had a mix of caring and disappointing expression on her face.

"You looked like you lost weight, dear. Have you been eating right? I'm also guessing that you are not getting that much sleep," Grandma said with much concern.

Mother gave me a look that said, _I told you so._ Why was it so easy for mothers to see the difference in their children's bodies?

"It's just the stress from work," I replied.

"You shouldn't over work. You should relax your mind sometimes. It would help you with your writing. Take this time to take a break, okay? If you're healthy and happy inside, it would reflect on the things you do." Grandma gave me a brief hug before giving my her children tasks for the food they would be cooking for dinner.

If only it was easy to be happy.

After some more catching up, we all headed to our respective rooms. Did I mention that this place was practically a mansion and it had more than fifteen rooms? I shared one on the second floor with Louise and Dru who were practically best friends and were jumping up and down when they saw each other. Drusilla is the youngest daughter of Dad's cousin, Uncle Andrew Blackthorn. He had four sons, Mark, Julian, Ty, and Tavvy and three daughters, Helen, Livia, and Dru. They were a huge family, but the children were raised right and they were all talented. They were also all good looking and could all pass as models even the youngest, five-year-old Tavvy.

I brought my shoulder bag first upstairs before returning to mine and Louise's suitcase downstairs. Seb said that he would help me to carry the luggage upstairs, but he was nowhere to be found. Dad might have asked him to help with the other stuff left inside our car since Mom decided to bring the whole house with us.

Okay, I just have to carry one first and then go back for the other one. It sounded like a good idea until I lifted Louise's purple suitcase. Damn, what did my sister put in there? A dead body? Blocks of metal?

I managed to lift it up to the first three steps and I was already gasping. My headache was also getting much worse.

"Hey, need help?" a familiar voice from behind me asked.

My whole body literally froze, but my mind was on panic mode. I was totally not prepared for this.

"Uh…Hi. I can manage," I replied, without turning back.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer. He walked past me, carrying my suitcase like it weighed nothing. Was he showing off or was he just being nice?

A few moments later, he returned, eyeing Louise's suitcase which I was trying to carry.

I kept telling myself not to look up at him, but my body wouldn't cooperate with my mind. The first thing that I noticed was that his hair was not in a man bun anymore and it was shorter, but still long for a guy. His new hairstyle made him more handsome if it was even possible since he already looked like an angel. He also looked like he had been working out, it was very visible through the white shirt he was wearing.

"Clary, hand me the suitcase already." I could sense the slightest touch of irritation from his voice.

He was coming closer to me and all I could do was stare like an idiot. What a way to embarrass myself. I was probably creeping him out already.

"Jace, I—"

Before I could even say a word, Jace lifted my hand from the handle of the suitcase and took it from me. The contact sent weird sparks from my fingers straight to my heart. This was nothing right? It was just my body reacting weirdly because this had been the closest he was to me since I was seventeen.

 _This is nothing and I already got over my crush with Jace Herondale._ I repeated in my head over and over again like a mantra.

Again, he carried the thing like it was empty and it didn't weigh a ton. I snapped out of my reverie and hurriedly followed him upstairs, but when I reached the top of the stairs, all that was left were the bags and he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

On our first day at the beach house, we usually have a big family dinner. The adults would be busy preparing the food and setting everything up while us, the children would huddle in Sebastian, Julian and Mark's room since it was big and it had a TV. We would place the mattresses on the floor and sit on them, share blankets and watch the scariest horror films with the curtains down and the lights out. It was really fun though most of the time I was covering my eyes.

Seb was really into that tradition and he even mentioned while we were in the car that he bought Asian horror films this time and he was really excited for them. Well, I wasn't. In my opinion Japanese horror films were scarier than most western ones. Maybe I was just traumatized when I watched The Ring for the first time as a kid.

Dinner was at 8 and it was only almost 6. Everything was already set up when Louise, Dru and I arrived at the guys' room. All lights were down and only the light from the television was illuminating the place. All thirteen of us sat on the mattresses (Tavvy was not allowed to watch the movies since he was too young so he was just made the kitchen's little helper). I was squished between my siblings and thankfully away from Dianne who was busy watching snaps from her phone. The Blackthorn twins, Ty and Livia seemed to be in a deep conversation about a TV show. Keith, Dianne's older brother and Hans were playing games on their phones. The rest were all just busy talking.

"Silence and all phones down please. The film 'Coming Soon' is about to start," Sebastian said in an impression of Count Dracula. This man was twenty-five yet he acted like five, I had no idea how his girlfriend, Kina could keep up with him.

Seb pressed play on the remote and the torture began.

The film had already started and it was already so gory. Let's see who would still have appetite for dinner later. It had happened so many times that there would be tons of leftovers because none of us had the stomach to eat after watching people being cut in half and eaten alive.

'Coming Soon' looked scary, but I wasn't really into it. I was feeling so tired along with my killer headache which Advil couldn't fix. It wasn't helping that it was so quiet and I was leaning my back against the bedframe.

Within 15 minutes of the movie, I was already fast asleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, even just a small one and also feel free to leave suggestions. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Ishi :)**


	3. Beauty Hack

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for being late.**

 **Get ready for more of Jace and Clary.**

 **Enjoy reading and please leave a review. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of it**

 **Chapter 3 – Beauty Hack**

"Dear, why is your face so red?" Mom asked as Jace and I entered the dining room.

Everyone was already on their respective places, some were chatting and some were busy with their soup. I sat on my usual spot, beside Dad. I looked at my cousins and it looked like they were fighting their laughter. Livia and Ty caught my eye and I gave them a death glare. They only laughed more.

Jace winked at me and plopped to his seat beside Grandma. I mouthed him, "Thanks" and smiled.

"This is nothing, Mom. Just a weird reaction from the moisturizer I used. I'm sure it'll disappear in no time," I answered Mom.

Grandma suggested some home remedies and ointments, but I refused.

Only time could fix this.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes ago…**_

I woke up lying on the mattress in the room alone and it was pitch black. Nobody even bothered to wake me up when the movie ended? Not even Seb or Louise?

Never mind, I was starving and all I could think of was Grandma's seafood marinara and her killer apple pie with vanilla ice cream. My mouth was already watering at the thought of good food.

I took my phone from my pocket and turned on the flashlight. I got up and got out of the room as fast as I could. The sudden brightness of the hallway made it hard to for me to fully open my eyes. My face also felt kind of itchy, maybe it was because of the mattress. Had there been some kind of bug on it?

The same time I was about to walk to the dining room, the door across the one where I was standing opened.

Jace emerged from his room and looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a mess and his eyes were a bit red. He was rubbing his eyes at the back of his hand when he noticed my presence.

"Hi," I said.

I could feel the awkwardness in the air, but it quickly dissolved when he started laughing and reaching for his phone at the back pocket of his jeans.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He didn't answer; instead he took photos of me from his phone. I was utterly confused.

"Hey, stop it! Why are you laughing and why are you taking photos?" I was getting a bit irritated already so I walked to him and snatched his phone.

There, I saw what my lovely siblings and cousins had done to me. I swiped a finger on the corner of my eye and looked at it, the stuff wasn't coming off. They had drawn a Snapchat filter on my face. They had made me into a panda. There were two perfectly black circles around my eyes and there was also some of the black stuff on my nose.

I was about to delete the photos, but Jace suddenly took his phone back.

"I'll take that, thank you," he said, amused.

"Delete that!"

"I don't think so."

"Jace, if you upload that, I swear to God!"

It was the first time I had called him by his name for a while.

"As if the kids haven't posted that on Facebook already," he pointed out.

They wouldn't get away for what they did to me. I would attack back when they least expected it.

I went to the nearest bathroom. When I saw myself on the mirror, I realized that removing this wouldn't be easy. I splashed some water on my face and scrubbed it. Only some of the black stuff came off. Did they use waterproof gel liner?

I huffed and went to my bedroom. When I checked my suitcase, it was only then that I realized that I left my makeup remover in my apartment. Sure, I could use some facial wash on my face, but definitely not on the eye area.

There were three knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your uncle," Jace answered.

"I thought it makes you feel old when I call you that."

"I'm not asking you to call me that and I still don't want you to. Do you need some help with that thing on your face?"

I stood up and opened the door.

Jace shook a bottle in front of my face.

"What's that?"

"Olive oil, we can use this to remove the gunk on your face."

"How'd you know that? Wouldn't that irritate my skin?"

"Someone told me that this could be used to remove stuff on your face."

"Who is that someone?"

" _She_ 's a makeup artist. Now, let's clean your face up so we can eat dinner."

"So how often do you have your makeup done?"

"In rare occasions, when I have a photoshoot."

Jace and I went back to the bathroom. I was about to load some of the oil on the napkin, but he took them from me.

"Close your eyes," he told me.

"I can do it myself," I said.

"Why do always have to be so stubborn? It's not hard to receive some help sometimes. It's going to be faster if I do it."

"Fine, Uncle," I teased him.

I closed my eyes and he began wiping the makeup off my right eye. One of his hands was cupping my cheek and the other was doing the cleaning. His hands were calloused, but I didn't mind. I just…I could feel everywhere his fingers moved in a weird way I couldn't explain.

Though I couldn't see him, I could feel how extremely close he was to me and his warm breath on my cheeks. I could hear my heart pounding through the silence and small space of the bathroom. I wonder if he could too.

One moment I was finally fine to be around him, the next I was feeling nervous. Was it really possible to still be embarrassed for something you did five years ago?

* * *

 **Present time**

Everyone was digging at their food; none seem affected by the film they watched. It was rare that I could eat homemade food since all I could make was breakfast food. It had an up side though because it gave me a chance to try the restaurants around my place.

When dinner was over, most of us were in a food coma. I think I ate a week's worth of pasta. Seb, Julian, and I volunteered to help the maids with clearing the table. I ignored the boys since I was still mad for what they did to me while I was sleeping. Seb was obvious to show that he was guilty. There was desperation in his eyes and voice as he tried to talk to me and I continued to act like he wasn't there.

After cleaning up, I took my cardigan and laptop and went sit by the porch. It was almost ten and the wind was getting chillier.

I was deleting some random documents like notes and crappy chapters I tried to write when I accidentally opened a folder I made six months ago. It contained photos and videos of Raphael and I from when we started dating until a few months before I broke up with him.

Because I liked to torture myself, I viewed them.

I hate to admit that though he cheated on me, I still missed the times when we were together. I hate myself for waiting for him to call and apologize because clearly he didn't give a damn about me. Was love really like this? Was it really that easy to throw away the two years that we were together?

I clicked on a random video. It was when we were in the plane to LA last Thanksgiving. He was meeting Dad for the first time and he was nervous as hell.

 _From the view of the clouds on the window, the camera moved to mine and Raphael's face._

" _Raph, you look so nervous. Chill, Dad won't bite, but he definitely would shoot," I joked._

 _He rolled his eyes playfully which I thought was cute. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me._

" _I'm not nervous," he lied._

" _Liar."_

" _It's the first time I'm meeting a girlfriend's father," he admitted._

" _Really? Not even in high school or something?"_

" _No. I didn't really date anyone seriously before."_

 _A smiled brightly and gave him a peck on the lips which caught him by surprise._

" _What's that for?" he asked, grinning._

" _Nothing, I just love you."_

I had shipped back all his things and thrown away all the stuff and letters he gave me. All that was left to remind me of him were these files. I still didn't have the will to delete them because for some reason they reminded me that what we had _was_ real, that at some point, he loved me. Sometimes, like tonight, I'd find myself looking at them and thinking what could have happened if I didn't get back early from the tour.

I closed my laptop before I could click on another video or photo.

And then I saw someone walking farther to the beach. It was Jace, his guitar strapped on him, a blanket wrapped around him like a scarf while he was carrying what looked like bottles and a lamp. Before I knew it, I was on my feet and walking on the sand toward him.

Maybe we could be friends again like before until I made things awkward. He was actually nice to talk to and he was the only one I could talk about writing with. He understood my passion and he gave the best advice. Again, it was his love for expressing himself through words that got me. The brightness in his eyes when he composes was unlike any other.

He was getting really far that the house already looked tiny and the only source of lighting he had was the lamp he was holding on his other hand.

"Jace!" I called.

He looked back, surprised. He had a notepad between his teeth with a pen inserted on the spring that binds it.

"Hey," he said through gritted teeth. He pointed at a spot nearby and continued walking.

When we came to a stop, I took the blanket from him and placed it on the sand. He put down the lamp, bottle, and his notepad. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same so I did.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just trying to write and then I saw you."

He looked at me and then on my laptop.

"Trying to write?" He raised an eyebrow.

Damn. How did he know that something was wrong? Was this some kind of writer's telepathy?

"What brings _you_ here?" I asked back, changing the topic.

"Also trying to write," he answered with a laugh.

"Oh," was all I could say.

He twisted the cap of the bottle he brought and chugged on it. He offered me some, but I just looked at it like it was snake that would bite anytime.

"It's just coke with a bit of rum. Have some," he took my hand and placed it on the bottle.

Wouldn't this be like kissing him? This was so weird.

"I…It's weird. You drank from the bottle," I mumbled without thinking.

He laughed at me like earlier.

"Do you want to know what's making me laugh right now?" he said through his laughter.

"What?

"Remember that story that you wrote about us?"

 _Of course._ "How can I forget one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life?" I asked, again, without thinking. Way to go, Clary.

"There was a part where we shared a bottle of beer."

Oh. Damn that part.

 _His eyes were on my lips as I took a sip from his bottle of beer. He took the bottle from me and leaned in closer._

What followed were some major smooching and a bit of bed action. This man sure knew how to humiliate me.

"You have no idea how much I want to forget I ever wrote that thing."

"Then let's forget that ever happened. Stop avoiding me."

"I wasn't—"

"You were and for some time, I also was. I know it was a petty crush and you were so young. You forget all about that already right? Especially now that you already have a boyfriend. My niece is really growing up."

He ruffled my already messy hair from the wind.

At that moment all the awkwardness between us faded. I shoved his hand away, took a swig from the bottle, and smiled at him. There was definitely more rum than coke in that thing.

I passed the bottle back to him and he drank some.

"I broke up with that jerk," I said.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"'I don't mind. He…he cheated on me with some girl who looks like a top model."

The bottle was with me again.

"Well, he's stupid for cheating on someone like you."

"I know, right!"

We laughed together and shared more of the rum and coke.

By the time it was empty, he was playing something on his guitar and scribbling words on his notepad. He kept writing and then tearing the paper. Soon, we were surrounded with his trash. His eyebrows scrunched as he murmured words while strumming.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes closing against my will. Everything was pretty much spinning, at the same time, it also felt like I was floating.

"I can't—"

"Write?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have the same problem."

* * *

 **The word 'uncle' makes me think of Miranda Sings. Lol.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Comments? Suggestions?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ishi :)**


	4. Down

**I'm late again, I'm really sorry. Things got unexpectedly busy, but I will update as much as I could. I'll try to upload something three to four times a week.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows on the previous chapters. I really appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy reading! Tell me what you think later. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of It**

 **Chapter 4 – Down**

For someone who had slept at two in the morning, I was up pretty early. It was only half past seven and I was at the kitchen helping Grandma make blueberry pancakes.

"Is your skin better now, Clary?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered while cracking an egg.

"You seem happier today. You're smiling and humming. You barely talked to anyone last night."

"I…I just thought of a good idea for my book. Gran, I've always been a woman of few words, at least verbally."

"Whatever you say." She gave me a warm smile and went on with combining all the ingredients in a huge bowl.

Last night was a breath of fresh air for me. It was nice to talk to someone about my problems and also to know that I wasn't the only one. Jace was right, it wouldn't hurt to get some help sometimes. It wouldn't hurt to tell what bothered you because you'd feel better after. He listened to everything I said because he understood. Before we headed back to the house, we agreed that we'd help each other. He would help me write the book and I would help him with his lyrics.

Today, after breakfast, we would all be going to the beach. We would be spending pretty much of the day there. I was looking forward to swimming for a bit and then reading a novel while sipping ice cold pink lemonade. I read in an online article that reading someone else's work might give you inspiration when you have writer's block. It wasn't that you were going to copy their work, it was just to stimulate your brain to make nice ideas.

The maids had called everyone to the table and I was placing all the food we made when I received a text from an unknown number.

 _ **Thanks for last night. It's really nice that we're talking again. –J**_

I wouldn't even have to ask who it was so I quickly replied.

 _ **Thanks a lot, too. Sorry if I gatecrashed your solo party. Where'd you get my number? -C**_

A few moments later and some of the kids had gone to their seats, my phone vibrated from my pocket.

 _ **Got it from Aunt Sis, for emergency purposes. –J**_

 _ **So this is an 'emergency'? –C**_

 _ **Yes. You have stuff on your face again. Left cheek. –J**_

I wiped my left cheek with the back of my hand and saw that there was flour.

Wait. How did he know?

I looked around and noticed that he was just getting into his seat, phone still on hand. He was wearing a black loose tank top, exposing his tattooed arms. He had more ink on his skin since I last saw him. I remember the time when he had none where he looked so young and innocent, but this him who had art all over his body was really who he was. He mentioned last night that his tattoos were reminders of who he was and all the things he'd been through.

I'd known Jace for more than a decade yet all I knew about him was he was the son of Grandma's sister who died when he was fifteen. He didn't really talk about his childhood or anything really personal. He started spending his summers with us when he was seventeen. He was that guy with nice hair who was always with his guitar. Grandma and my parents never mentioned anything about him to me and I was too shy to ask. If he didn't want me to know stuff about him, then I wouldn't do anything about it until he told me himself.

Breakfast was a blur and everyone appeared content with the fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. The other girls were in charge with cleaning up so I had our room to myself. I changed into my pale green short sundress and underneath was my mint two-piece. I slathered sunscreen all over my body because although I would love to have a tan, I wouldn't want to be toasted. Grabbing my towel, sunglasses, and book, I went downstairs.

As I walked closer to the beach to where the rest of the family was, I could see that the boys were already busy with pushing each other to the water. My brother was being taken down by Julian and Mark. The older men were setting up huge umbrellas while the ladies were sunbathing. Mom was lying comfortably on a reclining chair while drinking some juice. I sat beside her and placed my things on the near wooden table.

"You should join your cousins, dear," Mom said.

"I'm not sure about that. Look at them, they're practically killing each other," I replied, lowering my sunglasses to see them more clearly. Seb looked like he was drowning, but he was still laughing his heart out. It was the loud and annoying laugh I've been putting up to since we were kids.

"They're just having fun," Mom reasoned and she was looking at them fondly. "Why do you guys grow up so fast?" she sighed.

"Mom, I am still small," I stated and chuckled.

She shook her head and laughed.

"CLARY! COME JOIN US!" Jace shouted from behind the 'drowning' Seb. He jogged past the boys into my direction.

Sebastian shoved the boys away and stood up. With the look on his face, it was as if he were shocked at what Jace said and did.

When Jace got in front of me, he took my hand and practically dragged me to the water. His hand felt rough, but it was nice.

"Hey! My dress is going to be drenched!" I protested, but he didn't listen.

Fortunately, I was able to quickly pull up my dress and throw it to the sand before I was flung to the water. I let out a loud shriek as it turned out colder than I expected.

I stood up and I was met by splashes of water. Soon, it became a battle of splashes, Jace, Seb, and I versus Mark, Julian, and Ty. I could barely open my eyes from the salty water that hit my face. At the end, the other team gave up and we won.

When the others came, we decided to play chicken fight. The pair who would win could ask anything from the losers. Those who were younger were not yet allowed to join to they prepared the bowl with tiny papers inside where the names of who would be our partners were written. Dianne drew a paper first, followed by me, Helen, and then by Livia.

"Who'd you get?" Seb asked.

I unfolded my paper and we both saw who it was. Jace.

"Are you okay with that?" my brother sounded really concerned. I knew what he was thinking, that I wouldn't be comfortable with being too near to Jace.

"It's fine," I assured him, and went on, "Look, Dianne is coming closer, looked like she picked you. Good luck with that one. She's quite feisty." Seb rolled his eyes and I giggled. Karma was bitch.

I walked to Jace and handed him the piece of paper I picked. He grinned.

"I really want to win this," he said.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Come on, have a little faith and determination. Not because you're tiny they could easily put you down."

"Did you just call me tiny?" I asked with fake annoyance.

Dru and Louise called all the players and explained the rules as if they were complicated. We were not allowed to grab each other's hair and only the ones on top could attack. Again, we picked from the bowl who would be fighting first. It was Jace and I against Hans and Helen.

We climbed into our respective partner's shoulders. Jace knelt so I could climb up. Both Dianne and my brother kept giving us looks while I struggled to put my legs up. I was only in my bathing suit which was kind of awkward, but Jace didn't seem to mind. When Jace stood up, I was so shocked I almost fell down.

"Careful, Clary. Here, hold my hands," Jace said and he raised his hands for me to grab. I held to them for dear life as I was getting a bit light-headed and my knees were shaking.

"Is this what being tall felt like?"

"What?"

"Okay guys, get in the water and let's start!" Louise shouted.

Jace walked faster and I held on tighter. I could hear my mom and others cheering from the shore. We dipped into the water until it reached above Jace's waist. Helen smirked at me and stretched out her hands.

"Ready...Go!" Dru yelled.

Everything that followed was a blur. Adrenaline surged through me and I was pushing Helen with all my might. Jace was doing a great job at keeping me in place since I was small and I didn't really weigh that much. Damn, this was a painful game and I was sure I wasn't going to survive without any kind of bruise or wound.

You know that point where you were sure you were going to win? That split second where you spot your opponent's weakness and you had the opportunity to hit it. Helen's hands slipped from mine and I immediately pushed her on the shoulders with all the force I could muster, causing her and Hans to fall into the water.

"Good job!" Jace cried and I could just feel the smile on his voice.

We went back the oceanfront and he put me down. My legs felt numb and I struggled to stand straight for a bit. It was now Sebastian and Dianne versus the twins, Ty and Livia who were still arguing and struggling to balance themselves. I sat on the sand beside Jace and we watched the battle begin.

Sebastian didn't seem fazed because he knew that this was going to be easy for them. Ty and Livia were already shaking and Dianne hadn't done anything yet. God, please don't let anything super bad happen to Livia. May Dianne's fake nails not scrape her skin.

"Poor Livvy, look at Dianne's nails," I mumbled.

"Look at her face, she's like crocodile ready to swallow Livvy whole." Jace laughed and I joined in.

The round lasted about two minutes of Dianne screaming which I thought was her weapon instead of the force from her body and Livia trying to cover her ears and push at the opponent at the same time. Thankfully, when Livia fell, Ty was able to grab her on time so she wasn't hurt.

"Here we go again," Jace said, patting his shoulders, motioning for me to get up.

Soon, we were back in the water and in front my brother and the girl who hated me from an unknown reason. This was my time to avenge what she did to me five years ago. I'd never had so much determination running through my veins.

"Jace, please don't let me fall. I really really want to put that girl down," I said to Jace and he nodded, holding on to my legs tight as claws.

Then it began and we attacked.

Dianne's shrieks were distracting, but I didn't let it get to me. I was busy finding her weak spot when I accidentally broke two of her nails from her left hand.

"YOU BROKE MY NAILS! THOSE COST ME A LOT!" Dianne screamed, pulling her hands away from mine..

"Dang it, Dianne! They're just nails, focus on the game!" Sebastian shouted back.

Weakness spotted. Time to really attack.

Like what I did with Helen, I pushed her on the shoulders. She fell into the water rather ungracefully, Seb not really bothering that much to help her. She kept complaining like a spoiled brat when she got up that it wasn't fair, but no one listened.

My heart was still beating fast from everything when I was suddenly lifted and then brought down. I didn't feel the water touched my skin, all I felt was Jace's toned arms around me.

"We did it! I told you, you could use some determination!" Jace said happily, spinning us around, causing a bit of water to splash.

* * *

 **What do you think should Clary and Jace ask Dianne to do?**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-Ishi :)**


	5. Her Song

**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of It**

 **Chapter 5 – Her Song**

Jace and I decided that we would think of the punishments for the losers later because we wanted them to be epic. After all the beach games were done, everyone stayed at the beach until sunset which was breathtaking. I really appreciated the privacy and serenity of this place because it was the opposite of my apartment. I was so used to the sound of busy city and didn't realize how much I missed this until now.

Dinner was amazing as usual. I was sure I would gain half my weight by the end of this vacation. My cousins were having another horror movie marathon which they asked me to join but I happily declined. It wasn't because of the prank they did to me yesterday, but because Jace sent me a text saying that he wanted to meet at the spot where we chatted last night. He said he might finally have an idea for a song and he wanted me to hear it.

On the way out, I saw our parents and the other adults were at the mini bar talking and sharing beers and cocktails. Grandma was surely already fast asleep in her room as it was almost ten in the evening. I walked quietly so they wouldn't notice me. I wouldn't want them to ask questions on where I was going in the middle of the night.

I successfully got out without catching any attention. I was hit by the evening breeze when I opened the door. I closed it carefully so it wouldn't make a sound and then I was off to the beach.

I was in my favorite plain white oversized shirt and black leggings, a long cream cardigan wrapped around me. I was glad I put my hair in a messy bun because it was getting a bit windy. I was using my phone as a flashlight as I walked to where Jace was.

Just like last night, he was seated at the blanket with his guitar, notepad and pen. He was taking a sip from a bottle of beer when he noticed my presence.

"Hey," he greeted, patting the empty space next to him.

I sat beside him and curiously peeked behind his shoulder, on his notepad where a few verses and chords were written. He turned to look at me causing our faces to just be inches apart. I couldn't help it, I stared up to his molten gold eyes.

At that moment, everything seemed so slow even at a point like there was a pause. I didn't know what was happening to me, I think my heart just skipped a beat. It took all of me to look away and move a few inches farther.

Awkwardness was wafting through the air.

I thought I was over this feeling. I should be. Jace and I were finally talking again and I was more than happy about that. Clary, get yourself together.

"Looks like you're making progress," I commented, breaking the ice.

Jace nodded, eyes back on his paper. "It happened fast and spontaneously. While I was alone here, I was kind of hearing this melody and then the words just flowed after. I've only written until the first bits of chorus, but I think I like where it's going. God, this is the first song I've written in four months. I hope it doesn't suck." There was a hint of frustration and nervousness in his voice which was uncharacteristic of him.

Jace was normally confident about his passion in music despite what others thought. Grandma was always there for him and believed in what he could do, she was his biggest fan up to now. She was the one who raised him after his mother died since he had no relatives left. Jace's father abandoned them when he was very young and no one ever talked about it.

My aunts and uncles never really supported Jace with what he wanted to do because they saw his songwriting as just a way to cope with his loss. I looked at it as an art and maybe that was why we used to be close. He had clearly had proved them wrong because he was doing very well in his career.

I often saw him in magazines and newspapers with other huge musicians. I stumbled upon an article about him a year ago. He was asked why he didn't want to make his own album and sing his songs and he answered that it was because he wanted to be able to walk the streets alone without bodyguards and paparazzi trailing after him. He didn't need fame to be happy as long as he get to hear and see his music come to life by great artists. He liked to fulfill his dreams and live his life like a normal person at the same time.

It didn't happen for him because he was the fantasy of not only thousands, but millions of girls. Earlier after dinner while I was hanging out with Dru and Louise in our room, I saw that there was an Instagram notification on my phone. I wasn't that active in social media except from Twitter where I loved to talk with my readers.

 _Jace Herondale is now following you._

And so the stalking began.

I tapped on his name and when his profile loaded, I almost dropped my phone when I saw he had 2.5 million followers. I had like five thousand something followers which I already thought were already too hard to fathom.

I followed Jace back and scrolled through his feed and while I was doing that, I kept on getting follows and likes from random people. I guess it was what happened when you get followed by someone famous. When he mentioned yesterday that he had occasional photoshoots, what he meant was modelling for a few signature clothing lines and even perfumes.

He looked extremely handsome in the photos and I wouldn't wonder why the girls were crazy about him. I saw more than twenty marriage proposals in the comments of just one photo. He had also some wacky photos with staffs he was working with. In the older photos there was the face of a familiar face.

She was beautiful and she modeled with Jace. She had long wavy blond hair, green eyes lighter than mine, and probably the vital stats of a runway model. There were quite a number of photos of them together eating dinner outside, holding hands by the pool, and there was even one where Jace was kissing her cheek.

The model looked familiar so I tapped on her username from one of the tagged photos. Her name was Camille Belcourt and she was indeed a runway model. When I got to her profile ad saw a decent close up photo, I finally realized who she was.

 _She._

She was the girl with Raphael when I surprised him and caught him cheating.

I wonder what happened to her and Jace. My mind was forming theories, but I couldn't be so sure. I had to ask him in a way that was not obvious I stalked him on Instagram.

"Can I hear it? I'm sure it's good," I said encouragingly.

"Sure." He still sounded unsure, but I could feel that he wanted me hear whatever he had come up with.

He cleared his throat, positioned his guitar and started to sing.

Jace sure could sing. His voice gave me chills in a good way. If he did release an album it would surely be a hit. He looked even more stunning when he sang. I was lost for words at how amazing he was. He made magic with his guitar, pen, and paper.

The song lasted for barely a minute, but I feel like I already knew how it was going to end. It wasn't just a song, but a story about lovers who got lost and eventually gave up. There was so much emotion to it like sadness and loss of hope. It was sad, but the way it was sang and expressed through a song was wonderful.

"So? It's not nearly done yet, but it's something." Jace looked at me expectantly.

"Is the song about her?" The words came out of my mouth before I realized it. What happened to not being obvious?

Jace looked confused at my question. "Her?"

I composed myself and quickly replied, "I mean, is it about a girl or something like a relationship?"

He looked away, at the ocean and put down his guitar. He drank from his bottle, emptying it. He remained silent and for a moment I thought I said something wrong. He ran his hand through his ruffled hair and looked at me with a weary expression, but he didn't look irritated.

"There was a guy who fell in love with an amazing girl. She has sick sense of humor and her confidence is making her even more beautiful. She secretly loves classical music and books. She was quite good at playing the piano. She likes the sound of the rain against the roof. She doesn't drink coffee, but she is obsessed with thick hot chocolate with marshmallows. She drives him crazy by stealing his shirts and dancing around the house even if she was the worst dancer.

"They had adventures together, went to many different places and planned on going around the world. So the guy worked really hard not only so they could travel, but also so he could build them a beautiful home. He accepted so many jobs even if that meant being away from her for a while. Her job also required for her to go places so they didn't see each other as much.

"He was more than happy when it was time for him to go home to her. He was ready to tell her he wanted her to be his forever. When he saw her again after months of being apart, he expected her to run to him and let herself be enveloped in his arms, but all she did was stand with her suitcase, tears streaming down her cheeks. She said she had loved him, but she found someone who made her happier and brought the best out of her. He thought he was making her happy, but clearly he was wrong. He pleaded, asked if there was something he could do to fix things, but she just said she couldn't stay in a relationship with a guy she didn't love anymore. And just like that, she left and everything he worked for nothing."

When Jace was done telling the story, I wanted to say, "At least she had the decency to end things and say goodbye." But I just kept quiet.

He popped another bottle of beer open and offered it to me, but I shook my head so he just brought it to his mouth and drank more. He acted like nothing happened, like he didn't just tell his breakup story and admitted that he was still not over the girl.

This man beside me was broken and he was trying to hide it by acting cool and nonchalant. It was a night of telling secrets so might as well say mine.

"I saw your photos on Instagram," I admitted.

He almost sputtered his beer trying not to laugh. "You've been stalking me, huh?" He grinned, but his eyes looked empty.

"You followed me and I got curious. I saw her, she's really pretty." Damn, I think I sounded jealous.

"I wanted to delete the photos, but I still can't. Her profile had no traces of me, how is it so easy for her?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Grandma said not because I failed in love once, I should give up completely. Maybe some people are just meant to be out of our lives because we are meant for someone better. I'm just trying to be optimistic about things and still trying even if my heart still hurts."

Was it really just a coincidence that Jace and I had the same problems? Before, it was the writer's block, now with our love life. The Instagram photos reminded me of my photos with Raphael on my laptop.

It was now on the top of my list to get rid of all the pictures. I just had to do it once and for all or I never would. It was one of the things that were holding me back.

Jace scooted closer to me until our arms touched. He laid his head on my shoulders and I stiffened. His eyes were closed and his face looked much calmer.

"Thanks for listening, Clary," he mumbled.

"It's okay." _Things will get better._

I finally relaxed and just stared at the starry sky, even spotting a falling star. It was gone too fast that I didn't even have time to think of a wish.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ishi :)**


	6. Wake Up

**Sorry it took me too long. Hope you like this chap. I really like this one. :)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of It**

 **Chapter 6 – Wake Up**

Before I knew it, the week had gone by and it was Sunday again. I was really enjoying myself that I forgot my problems. The highlight of my every day was the nights I spent with Jace where we either try to write songs or he would help me with what I was writing. I was shocked that Jace actually read my first book. Surprisingly, I was making some progress and managed to write three chapters.

Usually when I was writing, I liked to be alone because I was easily distracted. Working on coffee shops or anywhere public with people around never worked for me, but Jace's presence was helping me more than ever. I think it was because I was writing in a guy's point of view that was why it was really helpful that I had insights from one. The first book was in Berry's point of view and it was easier to put myself in another girl's shoes than a man's.

Writing had never felt like this before. It was so weird that I felt so close with a character, like he was actually alive and I was really enjoying it because it was as if I was in an adventure with him. Though I had planned what I'd like to happen with the story before, Jace suggested ideas that would make the book more electrifying and he thought would capture the audience more.

When I was alone with him, I was feeling more myself. I wasn't afraid to talk about anything and I could express myself more. Everything just felt lighter and more natural. There was a point where it occurred to me that maybe our minds were at sync because we agreed on so many things. Of course there were stuff that we didn't agree on, but we always found a way to compromise. We were becoming close friends, I think.

Jace and I decided that the punishment for the losers was that we could decorate their faces using the same thing they used on my face and they had to wear it for the whole day. Helen was made into something like the Corpse Bride, Livia was a cute dog, Julian was a vampire, Ty's face were full of random doodles courtesy of Jace, and Sebastian was also made into a panda, one who hadn't slept in a week to be specific. I learned that it was his idea to draw on my face while I was sleeping so his one had to be the worst looking, but unfortunately it made him appear cute and his girlfriend found it adorable. We took many pictures of our masterpieces and uploaded them on Facebook, captioning the post "Sweet Revenge."

Jace asked me if it was okay if Dianne would have a different punishment, and I said it was fine if he would tell me what he would make her do. He refused and only said that I should agree because I would really like it. I gave in though I really wanted to transform her face.

Anyway, tonight we were having a bonfire and camping by the beach with different creatures. Dianne was so relieved she didn't have to put on the "cheap" waterproof drugstore eyeliner because she had sensitive skin and she didn't want to wake up with a horrible breakout. We reminded her that she was not exempted from the punishment, just that she was going to have a different one but she didn't seem to care.

We were roasting marshmallows while sharing stories, well they were telling theirs. I didn't have much that I wanted to share, just the book tour. This was our way of catching up since we rarely see each other. The younger ones told about what they happened during their finals and what their plans were this summer. The others went on about their jobs and travels. Helen suggested that we should all go to Spain since she had the nicest time there with her friends and thought that we should also experience that. Sebastian was actually considering the idea and he wanted to bring Kina along with us.

Soon, it was past midnight and almost everyone was asleep in their tents. It was just Seb, Helen, Jace, Mark, and I. Mark, Seb, and Helen were discussing what Mark should do with the backyard of his newly bought house. He had just recently got engaged with his girlfriend Christina who I saw in a couple of family gathering, she seemed wonderful and she was also beautiful. Last month, they purchased the house where they wanted to settle after the wedding. From the pictures I'd seen, it was sophisticated and modern outside, but homey inside.

"I'm dead tired. I'm off to my lair," Sebastian said, standing up.

"I think I'm also going to my tent," Helen followed.

"Same here, it was nice catching up with you guys," Mark said, trying to muffle a yawn.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not sleeping yet?" And then he looked at Jace whose eyes were drooping from sleepiness.

I shook my head. "I think I'll stay for a bit," I answered with a smile.

"Clary, can we talk tomorrow?" Seb asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The way he spoke sounded like there was something wrong. I wanted to say that we could talk now, but he was already entering the tent.

When I turned to look at Jace, he was lying on the blanket and was already fast asleep.

That was fast.

Though I wouldn't like to wake him up, I had to because later when the fire died, he would be full of mosquito bites. Dengue was something I wouldn't want him to catch.

I shook his shoulders lightly. "Jace, wake up. You should go to your tent."

He didn't budge so I tried again with more force. Still, there was no response.

He was leaving me with no choice. This was the way I woke Sebastian up when we were going late to be late for school. Guaranteed, this would work.

I pinched Jace's nose tightly and counted to ten.

 _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…te—_

Jace's eyes bulged open and what happened next caught me by surprise. He bolted up into a sitting position, almost knocking me over, and the movement caused our lips to touch.

We stayed like that for a moment. Both our eyes were wide open and our lips touching. Our faces were so close and I could see all the little details on his face, a few freckles, tiny scars, and moles. I made the huge mistake of looking at his eyes because I was immediately lost in them. I'd never seen them this close and they were even more captivating. There was the electricity again that I felt when he touched me which I'd been trying to ignore. It was stronger than ever now and I could feel it all over my body. My heart was about to escape from my chest with the way it was beating.

He inched even closer and I couldn't breathe. My eyes closed against my will and I felt his mouth move against mine. The movement caused me to go back to reality and I was quick to stand. My cheeks were burning so I turned so Jace wouldn't see it.

God, what happened? _This shouldn't be happening. What should I do?_

"I—Let's…let's forget that ever happened, okay? I…I was just trying t…to wake you up," I stammered.

"This is so awkward. I just—I don't know what got into me," he replied with a nervous laugh.

"Good night, Jace," I said and then I rushed to my tent.

* * *

The following morning, I went back to the house and into our bedroom before anyone was even awake. I was feeling really tired because I was up all night thinking of what happened. It was definitely wrong, but for some reason, it felt so right. I just couldn't admit to myself that I liked it. Another thing, Jace was the one who initiated for something more to happen. What did that mean? What the hell was he thinking when he did that?

He was messing my mind up.

I knew and I was sure that I got over my crush on him.

So what the heck was this?

Yes, I was thankful for Jace being there for me the past couple of days, but now I just couldn't handle being near him. When I see him, I couldn't help but look at his lips. It was weird how I was noticing details about him that I didn't the previous days.

During breakfast I couldn't stop watching him as he ate and how his mouth moves. Then there was his infectious beautiful smile when Grandma talked to him. It was obvious how much he adored her and treated her as his mom. It was only making my heart melt more. At some point of my gawking, he caught me. It was so embarrassing so I pretended that something was in my eye. I even asked Louise to blow on it just so I could be convincing.

After the meal, Sebastian had taken me hostage in their room. I knew that he was going to ask something that I either didn't want to answer or talk about as he was leaning on the wall as we spoke. It only meant one thing. There was no escaping this room until he got some answers. I sat on the bed as I felt that this was going to be a long conversation.

But what did he want to know when I basically tell him everything. Aside from Simon, he was one of the first to know if I had issues.

"So, what do we need to talk about? Oh. I haven't thought about it, how selfish of me. Do you have problems with Kina? Are you alright?" I rambled.

He only looked at me. I couldn't tell if his expression was sad, angry or confused.

"What's with you and Jace? You've been spending more time with him lately?" he asked.

"We are friends again. We talked about my stupid crush on him when I was a teenager and we are over it," I answered.

"I don't think so. You guys haven't said more than ten words to each other in the past couple of years and now you're like best friends. Don't you think there's something strange about that?" he argued.

"How could you say that?"

"I saw you two nights ago leaving the house and going to the beach in the middle of the night. I followed you and you were with Jace. He was playing his guitar and you guys were singing and laughing. The look in your eyes said it all, but I couldn't be so sure. I followed you again the next night, still you acted so different when you were with him. You were talking and smiling more. You haven't looked that happy in a while, Clary. Not after you broke up with Raphael."

I was kind of mad that he'd been following me, but I couldn't blame him. He was the first one I called when I ended my relationship with Raphael. Though he was busy with work, he flew to New York to check if I was okay. He was the only one who saw me in my most miserable state.

I'd been crying for days and I didn't want to eat or talk. But he was patient with me and he just let me cry it out. He stayed with me for a week. He would order all my favorite foods and we would watch horror films until dawn. He refused when I wanted to put on sappy films because he said it would only make me feel worse. He was a great brother and he made things easier for me—for us when our father died. He was always so protective of me and Mom so it took longer for him to warm up to Uncle Luke or Dad as we call him that now.

"He's been helping me with writing my book and I was helping him with his music," I said.

"But don't you know anything about making music," he butted in.

"I'm a writer if you forgot. It's the lyrics I'm helping with. We're friends, Seb. Nothing more," I assured him.

He looked anything but convinced.

"Clary he likes you."

Was he actually that ridiculous to think that Jace would like me more than a friend or a niece? What did he saw that I didn't? I was spending a lot of time with Jace, but never had I seen or felt that he liked _liked_ me.

 _Well maybe except from last night when he—_

 _Oh my goodness._

"No he doesn't," I said, more of convincing myself than my brother.

"Yes he does."

"HE. DOESN.T."

"DOES."

"Stop it."

"Why are you blushing, then?"

"UGH! Why are you assuming things without enough evidence?" I was now losing my cool. Damn him for knowing me too much.

There was that expression on his face that said he was giving up. Finally.

"Fine, if that's what you're saying, even if I know there's something, I will believe you. But don't tell me I didn't warn you. Just don't be stupid, okay? You might not really be related, but he's still technically your uncle."

Like he had to remind me.

* * *

 **I had to fast-forward a little since I'm planning to end the story on the tenth chap and maybe there's gonna be an epilogue.**

 **Thoughts? Suggestions?**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ishi :)**

 **P.S. It's my birthday in less than an hour. Lol.**


	7. My Song

**Three chapters to go.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of It**

 **Chapter 7 – My Song**

My talk with Sebastian didn't help at all with the awkwardness I was feeling towards Jace. Knowing that someone thought that Jace liked me only made me observe at his actions more.

Did he really look at me more than a friend or a niece? Was I that oblivious or was Sebastian just being a paranoid overprotective big brother?

I haven't really talked to Jace over the last three days which was killing me, but I was hoping that distancing myself from him would help me clear my mind. My head was messing with my heart again. I had ignored so many of his texts and when he tried to start a conversation, I would always cut it short and then banish to my room. I was feeling things I shouldn't be feeling and I thought that if maybe I saw Jace less it would go away.

But it didn't. Not being with him as much made me only miss him. I miss hanging out with him and talking about random stupid stuff. I miss it when he sings random sentences and words when we were writing songs. I miss it when he rested his head on my shoulder when he was helping me write my book. The sound of his voice when he mumbles when he was really sleepy melted my heart.

We had three more days here at Grandma's and I was totally wasting it by watching stupid cliché romantic comedy films in our room. It was so hot outside anyway and I couldn't understand how they were able to stand the heat at beach. Louise and Dru better not bother me later, whining about their sunburns.

It was practically Antarctica in this place because the air-con was on full blast. _The Choice_ was currently playing on my laptop as I was munching on my sour cream flavored fries. I didn't expect to like the film, but I did despite of it being a bit fast phased. Maybe the book was better, I should get a copy the next time I go shopping.

There were only three films that made me cry and this was the third one. I was a sucker for guys who cry for the woman they love. They said that if a guy cries for a girl, it meant that he really loved her. I believed that. The first film that made me tear up was _That Awkward_ _Moment_ and it was the scene where Zac Efron cried at the near end part. The second one was _Frozen_ , okay there was no guy who cried there, but my heart literally broke during the _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman_ part. I'm weird. I know.

I was looking for another film to watch when someone knocked on the door. It was probably Seb who had been trying to drag me outside since this morning.

"Go away, Sebastian!" I shouted, feigning an annoyed tone.

I was surprised when a feminine voice answered. "It's not Sebastian. Can I go in?"

It was Dianne. What the hell did she want?

"Sure, the door's not locked," I answered.

The door slowly opened and it revealed my cousin who was still in her bathing suit, she was still wet, but she had a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her. Her wet blonde hair was all over the place and she looked conflicted.

"Geez, it's freezing in here," she said as she wrapped her towel tighter around her.

I wanted to get straight to business so I asked, "Is there something you need from me?"

She blushed and looked down. Uhm, what exactly was happening to this girl who was usually confident and didn't give a damn about anyone?

"Jace made me do this, okay? Not that I haven't thought of doing this before," she laughed nervously and continued, "I'm sorry, Clary for what I did to you ages ago. I shouldn't have touched your diary and I shouldn't have told Jace. I'm also sorry for being rude to you all the time. I was just jealous because you were better than me in all aspects. You are smart, beautiful, and kind. God, how do you have a flawless skin without applying makeup on your face?"

Her short speech made me get off the bed and stand in front of her. I had to touch her to convince myself that this was real and I wasn't either dreaming or hallucinating. Did she really just apologize?

I poked her arm and she looked like she couldn't decide whether she would be annoyed or she would laugh.

"Is this for real?" I asked, poking her on the other arm just to be sure.

"Why? Are you expecting me to pop like bubble and disappear?" she laughed. I didn't know she does that.

"This was Jace's punishment?"

"Yeah, actually easier than I thought, but I really am, sorry, Clary. We're now adults and I should have done this a long time ago, but my pride was getting in the way. I'd really like for us to be friends, I mean if you like." She smiled genuinely, not like the ones she would give me when our relatives were around.

"I can't believe he would do this for me—I accept your apology and yes, it would be nice for us to be friends." I smiled back.

I wasn't the kind to hold grudges on people and I forgive them easily if I felt that their apology was genuine. Dianne truly sounded like she was sorry and I admired her courage to say it face to face. She might have irritated me for the past couple of years, but she deserved a second chance if she did want to change for the better.

I pulled her into a hug which was a huge mistake since she was dripping wet. We pulled away from each other since it was still a bit awkward.

"Jace wanted me to give this to you." Dianne handed me something square and thin which was wrapped in brown paper. "I have to go back downstairs now. I promised the Louise, Dru, and Livia I'd braid their hair."

And then she left, closing the door with a soft thud.

She was being really nice. I guess I better get used to it.

I plopped back to my bed and unwrapped the thing that Jace sent me. When all the brown paper was torn, it revealed a crystal cd case. I opened it and it didn't only have a cd inside, but also a note.

 _10 pm. Our spot._

I knew he was referring to the beach, but since when did that become _our spot_?

I inserted the cd to my laptop and waited for it to load. A window popped up to reveal a single audio file in the cd. Was it a song? He must have written a new one and he wanted my opinion on it.

With my earphones back in my ears, I clicked the file.

I was expecting it to be something recorded from his phone as he usually does that when he finished a song. This one that I was listening to was obviously recorded from a studio and was very much polished. There wasn't only one instrument playing, aside from guitar, there were some piano, drums, and a bit of violin. When did he have time to leave and head to a recording studio?

Anyway, it was beautiful. Just the intro of the song was already giving me tingles and chills. It was a slow but it wasn't sad unlike the ones what he had previously written.

It was a love song.

Hearing Jace's singing voice instantly took my breath away. He said that he had never sung in a studio before so this must be the first time he recorded a song 'seriously.'

 ** _It's not the way that you dress_**

 ** _Your red hair might always be a mess_**

 ** _But it suits you, just you_**

 ** _It's always been you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _This is a song that I made for you_**

 ** _To tell you that I'm crazy about you_**

 ** _There is a little chance that 'us' will happen_**

 ** _For now, all I can do is keep hopin' or maybe singin'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _No, it wasn't love at first sight_**

 ** _It's how your green eyes looked so bright_**

 ** _Took me a long time, but I think it's my cue_**

 ** _To tell you that I love you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _And if you don't feel the same_**

 ** _Well, babe, that's a shame_**

 ** _Because I can take you to a place that's higher_**

 ** _I could love you better, yeah much better_**

 ** _._**

 ** _No joke, you are the best storyteller_**

 ** _You look forward to every summer_**

 ** _Where we are together but not really_**

 ** _I wish I could say this freely_**

 ** _._**

 ** _The lovely nights we spent by the shore_**

 ** _We shared stories, secrets and plans for future_**

 ** _I've never met anyone as passionate_**

 ** _I just hope it's not yet too late_**

 ** _._**

 ** _No, it wasn't love at first sight_**

 ** _It's how your green eyes looked so bright_**

 ** _Took me a long time, but I think it's my cue_**

 ** _To tell you that I love you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _And if you don't feel the same_**

 ** _Well, babe, that's a shame_**

 ** _Because I can take you to a place that's higher_**

 ** _I could love you better, yeah much better_**

My heart was literally about to explode. The song hit me square in the chest. _What was he trying say? What was going through his mind when he made this?_

The message of the song was clear and I felt as if it spoke to me. All the words were just screaming one thing, but I was in denial.

I refuse to believe that Jace just confessed he loved me through the best song I've ever heard.

I hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down my cheeks. My heart was hurting again. All the wounds that I managed to stop bleeding these past few months were wide open again. I was crying because I felt the same. I was crying for the love that didn't even and would never have the chance to begin.

If Jace weren't my uncle, this would have been a very romantic gesture. I would have felt happy. I would have ran to his arms and kiss him senseless. But I couldn't and it was tearing me apart. It felt like the only thing that I ever wanted was placed in an enclosed glass and I could look, but I couldn't touch. Was love really supposed to be this painful or was I just really unlucky?

* * *

At about eight in the evening, my sister went to our room to say that it was time for dinner. By that time, I had played the song more than thirty times. It was stupid, but his voice comforted me. It made me feel things were not complicated as they really were.

I had no appetite so I told her I was having a massive headache and didn't want to go down. A few minutes later, Mom came and tried to make me eat porridge, but I really wasn't in the mood to eat. She left the food and meds on the coffee table and said I should eat when I was feeling better. She looked confused when she checked my temperature and found that it was normal. I didn't even have the courage to make more excuses so I just closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

My pretend sleep ended up being real and I woke up thirty minutes past ten. I looked around me. The room was dim since the only light that was turned on was my bedside lamp. The kids were not yet here so they must still be at the game room or something.

Jace had been at the beach for thirty minutes now, but I still decided to go. We had to talk about whatever this was that we have. I just had to get this done and over with.

We had to stop this now that we weren't into deep yet.

* * *

 **It wasn't a real song, I just made it up. Lol. Please don't hate me! Next chapter will be uploaded soon. :)**

 **Please, please leave a review even just a short one. I really really appreciate every single one and it helps with writing the story. Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Ishi :)**

 **P.S. Talk to me on Twitter: thisisishi :)**


	8. We'll Get There

**I wish I could reply to your lovely reviews, but they are currently not appearing on the site. Seriously, thank you so much guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chap.**

 **Cassie Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

 **Just the Thought of It**

 **Chapter 8 – We'll Get There**

I didn't even bother to change from my over-sized shirt that made it look like I wasn't wearing shorts. I wore my flip-flops and hurriedly went to _our spot._ I made a short trip to the kitchen to have a glass of water since my throat felt so dry. Thankfully, there was no one there. The house was uncharacteristically quiet. The older ones must have gone to bed early.

As usual I was using my phone as a flashlight so I wouldn't trip on anything. I didn't know why I was feeling nervous. I had planned what I wanted to say before going here but now my mind seemed to be going blank.

When I got to our usual hangout place, I found him staring up at the sky with his headphones on. He looked very relaxed as he gazed up at the stars which were on full appearance tonight. He loved stargazing and watching stars fall, it was the main reason he liked it here. The darker it was, the more the stars were visible and you would be amazed at how many stars actually fall every night.

As quietly as I could, I sat beside him.

He noticed me instantly and he took his headphones off.

No words would come out of my mouth and all I could do was stare at his beautiful angelic face. How could you not fall for someone as handsome and charming as he was? Now I could see what Seb was talking about. The way his eyes bore into mine was as if he was seeing something more, like my soul.

"You heard the song?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. The mention of the song made my chest hurt because it reminded me of what we couldn't have.

"What do you think of it? Did you like it?" he didn't even sound nervous and there wasn't any hesitation in his voice as he spoke.

I nodded again. I have officially lost the ability to speak.

"Clary, are you okay?" Worry spread across his face when I didn't say a word again. Honestly, I felt like I was going to cry if I opened my mouth.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, finally finding my voice which was trembling.

"Because I can't hide it anymore. I lo—"

"Don't, please don't. I shouldn't feel this way for you, but you're making it too hard." I looked down because I couldn't handle the pain in his eyes.

He caught the first tear that fell from my right eye using his thumb. I couldn't help it. I was bawling my eyes out again.

I thought I could do it, that I could let him go, but I couldn't. I wasn't worried about breaking my heart in the process, but breaking his. I didn't realize how strong my feelings for him were until now.

He cupped my cheeks with his hands and they felt really comforting and warm. His touch ignited a part of my heart I didn't know existed.

"Clary, you have no idea how happy I actually felt years ago when I knew you liked me, because I've liked you too. But you were too young and it was wrong. We might not be related, but I was considered a part of the family. You were still my niece and I was still your uncle. My cousins would be appalled and your parents would hate me. The whole family would hate me and I was afraid because they were all I had. This family is where I felt I truly belong and I was accepted though I was just not blood related to them. They saved me from going to a foster home." He spoke softly, but his emotions were intense. "I avoided you at all costs so you would think that I didn't like you. I distanced myself from you, hoping my feelings would go away. And then I met Camille who made me experience things I hadn't even thought of trying. She distracted me from all my problems and she always made me laugh. I pictured her as the woman wanted to settle down with. I—I thought I loved her and I was a mess when she left. But now, I realized that I was with her because she was nothing like you and at that time I thought anyone that didn't remind me of you was safe. She was safe, but she wasn't what I really wanted."

"You're not blood related to them? But your mother is Grandma's sister," I said, confused.

"I'm not. I was Mom's friend's son. She just became my legal guardian since I didn't have any relatives left. My real parents died in a plane crush when I was twelve. Mom's husband hated me but she loved me as her own son and chose me that was why he left. That man was a drunkard anyway so we didn't need him in our lives."

"I'm sorry I didn't know," I whispered. I placed my hands on top of his.

"What I'm saying is, it's okay for us to feel like this. I'm tired of denying myself from what I really wanted. I love you, Clary," he said, sincerely.

There, he finally said it. Everything felt a hundred more times real now. But still, this would create a problem not only with our family but also with our careers.

"I still don't think we can do this," I mumbled.

"Why? We're adults now, we could decide on our own. We—"

"Are known people, Jace, especially you. If the media knew you were having a relationship with your supposed niece, it might ruin your career. You know how stupid some people are now and how they could twist the real story even if you explain the truth to them," I explained.

"I don't care. They can suck up all the gossip they make."

"But what if everything goes wrong? I don't you to sacrifice anything just for me. You make such good music. It would be a waste—"

"Clary, do you love me?" he interjected.

"Yes," I answered without realizing.

"Then stop freaking caring about what hasn't happened yet. I really want this—us to work. I've never felt anything like this for anyone." I understood what he was saying. I thought my love for Raphael was strong, but this was another level. My heart felt so full like it would explode from happiness and love.

"What do we tell them?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there. For now, just trust me, okay?" There was something in his voice that made me believe that everything would really be alright.

"Okay."

He brought my face closer to his and I closed my eyes as I knew what was going to happen next. My heart was pounding with anticipation. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I surprised him leaning closer so our lips would finally touch. The sensation was intoxicating and addicting. It was like once you had the taste of it, you would always want it…crave it. I felt like I was in a place and time where only the two of us existed.

"How do we stop?" he asked when we pulled apart for air.

I grinned, my eyes still closed. "I don't know. Do we have to?"

"God, I can't get enough of you," he said before attacking my lips again.

I could say the same.

* * *

"Clary, where were you last night? You weren't in the room when we came back." Louise said curiously when I got back to our room after taking a shower.

"I was outside," I answered which was quite truthful.

"That late? We went to bed at 1 am and you were nowhere to be found."

"I was writing," I lied.

"But your laptop was on your bed."

"On a notebook."

"Your lips look weird. It's like swollen. Is that an allergic reaction or something?" she asked, walking closer to me to examine what she found strange.

I backed away. "Maybe it was the new lip balm I bought," I lied again.

"You should put some ice—"

"Please, can we just go down for breakfast? I'm starving," I interrupted her before she could ask more questions. Apparently, being stubborn ran in the blood.

I went downstairs with Louise not even bothering to blow dry my still damp hair. I haven't anything since last night and my stomach was grumbling.

The others were already eating when we got there. As usual, there was a feast on the table. Sebastian's plate was overflowing with waffles and bacon that he kept stuffing his mouth with. I sat beside my brother and started filling my own plate with food.

I was about to take my first bite when Jace who was also freshly showered entered the room. He was in a white tank top that showed his tattoo-covered arms with black cargo shorts. Our gazes met and his lips lifted up to form a breathtaking smile which I couldn't help but return.

"Jace, can you go for a quick trip the grocery? We're having a barbecue later for dinner and we're missing some stuff. I've listed everything, I'll just give it to you, later," Grandma said to Jace who was taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Sure, I have a short meeting anyway so I need to leave for a bit," Jace answered, raising an eyebrow at me and I totally knew what he meant.

"Can I come? I need to pick up some girl things. TMI, but my period came, it's the reason I was feeling bad yesterday. Unfortunately I don't think I have enough stuff to prevent the…uh…leakage. I use a specific brand so I really need to head to the store." My long explanation definitely caught my brother's attention as he was staring at me weirdly.

"Are you sure? I have to go somewhere first, you might get bored," Jace played along.

"I could give you a ride," Sebastian suggested.

"No, I think I'll be fine with Jace. It would be a short meeting anyway, right?"

"Yeah, like only thirty minutes max," Jace answered.

Sebastian gave me a knowing look but I brushed it off. I knew he knew something was going on and he would do everything to find out what it was.

The others didn't seem to be paying attention at us as they were occupied talking about a cooking show that our aunts and uncles were obsessed about.

After breakfast, I helped with clearing the table. It was just Jace, Sebastian and I who were left to do the chores. I was getting annoyed that Sebastian kept looking at me and the things I was doing. He was observing me so obviously to annoy me and show that he was right, that there was indeed something going on between me and Jace.

Jace and I talked about last night how we would break the news to the family that we were together. I wasn't even sure what we were since he didn't exactly ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Not that I think labels were a big deal, but I just wanted to know what we should call ourselves. We agreed to tell everyone when we both feel like we were ready and now was not the time.

"You two, spill the beans already. You keep giving each other lingering gazes, like you were talking with each other with your minds," Sebastian finally exploded.

"There's nothing to tell," I replied, wiping the table though it was already clean just to avoid Sebastian's burning stare.

I looked at Jace, but I couldn't read his face.

"Jace, man, I know there's something between you and my sister—"

"Would you lower your voice?" I hissed at my brother.

Seb smirked. "See, you're admitting it."

"I haven't said anything!" I argued.

Jace who was across me, said, "We are not doing anything wrong. We're not related."

"If you make my sister happy, then I can't do anything about that. I just want to let you know that if she cries again because of a guy, I would beat you to a pulp."

Seb gave me an assuring look and then left the dining room. I was sure that he wasn't going to tell Mom or the others. He wasn't that kind of person.

"I'm sorry for that," I told Jace.

"It's okay. He was just being a good brother. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you," Jace said sincerely.

I would've kissed him if there wasn't a chance that anyone could walk in on us.

* * *

Turned out the meeting that Jace was talking about was non-existent. He just made the excuse so he could spend more time with me without being suspicious.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he drove his black Range Rover. The drive to the grocery was calm, there was soft music playing, and we kept stealing kisses from each other. We couldn't seem to wipe away the smile from our faces which was insane.

Before we left the car, he looked around for traces of paparazzi. Thankfully it appeared that there was none, but we still had to be careful. There might be fans who might take pictures. Jace was wearing a hoodie to hide his signature messy but beautiful locks.

Lucky for us, the store was pretty much deserted. We've been keeping a safe distance from each other the whole time we were loading the cart so I was shocked when he suddenly took my hand. We were in a deserted aisle of cleaning materials.

He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned down to kiss me softly.

"Someone might see us," I said, laughing through the kiss.

He didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so we were almost the same height. My arms were around his neck and our faces were just inches apart.

At that moment, nothing else mattered, just that we were now sure of what we felt for each other.

* * *

 **Any guesses on what'll happen on the next chap?**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review, they motivate me to write faster. :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Ishi :)**


End file.
